Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to fingerprint recognition technology, and more particularly to fingerprint recognition technology for generating a comparison result according to a plurality of comparison scores which are generated by comparing the to-be-recognized data with the plurality of registered templates.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, biometric recognition technology has developed greatly. Since security codes and access cards may easily be stolen or lost, more attention has been paid to fingerprint-recognition technology. Fingerprints are unique and never-changing, and each person has multiple fingers for identity recognition. In addition, fingerprints can be obtained easily using fingerprint sensors. Therefore, fingerprint recognition can provide increased security and convenience, and financial security and confidential data can be better protected.
With conventional fingerprint recognition technology, when a verification fingerprint (to-be-recognized data) is compared with a plurality of registered templates, the fingerprint matching device only selects the highest comparison score from the comparison scores for fingerprint recognition. In addition, with a fingerprint matching device with a small sensing area, the captured fingerprint data which is sensed by the fingerprint matching device comprises few minutiae. Therefore, when the selected comparison score is approximate to the threshold, the fingerprint matching device with a small sensing area may generate a wrong fingerprint-matching result. For example, when an intrusion finger (inadmissible finger) is put on the fingerprint matching device for fingerprint recognition and then the comparison score is a bit higher than the threshold, the fingerprint matching device may determine the intrusion finger is verified and the false acceptance will occur.